puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art:Spring Egguinox 2013
Spring Egguinox 2013 was a contest run by Apollo during Easter time, 2013. Similar to the December Daily Doodles, a new egg-themed contest was posted every day for approximately two weeks, starting on the 25th of March. Spring Egguinox - Oodles of Doodles! was the seventh series of Spring Egguinox events. This page documents the contests, winners and prizes of the Spring Egguinox events in March and April 2013. EGGY DOODLE #1: Greylady (25th March) Draw a picture of an in-game parrot, along with one or two accessories *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Inghild of Meridian, who won a magenta daisy and Greylady's seventh prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Wayfarer, Dexla, Bambeh, Cattrin, Sugerxx, and Yumisa, who each received Greylady's seventh prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #2: Sapphic (26th March) Come up with the cleverest and funniest Beatles-themed standard rename for a ship. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner :Standard rename: Fab Foa Herowena of Cerulean, who won a sloop renamed 'Fab Foa' and Sapphic's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Dexla, Locu, Faeree, Salvatrucha, Gybe, Plunderville, Lastcall, Imp and Tilinka, who each received Sapphic's prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #3: Boarslayer (27th March) Using Artpad, illustrate the front cover of a totally imaginary book entitled "My Little Unicorn". *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Artpad link Upgradde of Cerulean, who won a magenta daisy and Boarslayer's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Inghild, Wayfarer, Lastcall, Faeree, Imp, Dexla, Pixelpixie, Jippy, and Sugerxx, who each received Boarslayer's prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #4 Sizzly (28th March) List three things that you most WISH a Captain's badge enabled you to do. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner :1. Ability to appear right behind lazers and say "boo!" Spooky! I'll work harder, cap'n ma'am! :2. A truly magnificent hat. No, poofier than that one. Little more... little more... add a medal... sequins... YES! Like that. :3. Ability to purchase captain shoes, which make you just.. a few.. pixels... taller... than the rest of your crew. Plunderville of Cerulean, who won a blue lily and Sizzly's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Dexla, Fujiko, Pixelpixie, Winklecat, Herowena, Lastcall, Tilinka, Jippy and Aethera, who each received Sizzly's prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #5: Defleur (29th March) Produce some Piratey Sauce Art using a plain white plate as a background, and any medium that can reasonably be described as a sauce. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Apolline of Cerulean, who won a red orchid and Defleur's third prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Wayfarer, Arghhpirate, Bunnylaroo, Lastcall, Firstround, Bcbrendan, Tasjatjuh and Herowena, who each received Defleur's third prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #6: Rechiva (30th March) Rewrite one of the listed 'Dapper Fellow' songs as a piratey parody, and record it. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winners :Sail me to the beasts :Let me use the special chart :Let me haul their gold on board :After I shoot them all apart :In other words, make me rich :In other words, pirate kiss me :Fill my chest with gold :And do not sink the ship till shore :That is all I long for :All I worship and adore :In other words, let?s just go :In other words, I love poe :Fill my heart with gold :and sink the beasts there for :I will say we?re hardcore :That?s all I worship and adore :In others words, let?s just go :In other words, in other words :I love poe Phamy of Meridian, who won a black long-stem rose and Rechiva's prize-winning egg. :Show Me The Dragoons :Show me the dragoons :Let me sail among the spooks :Let me fight homunculus :On those cryptic cursed lagoons :In other words, I am blue :In other words, take me on your sloop :Fill your ship with rapport :Don't leave me lonely on the shore :Adventure's all I hope for :It's a dream I hold in store :In other words, I'll pull through :In other words, deja vu... :Oh, you make my heart so sore :Make me wait forever more :SMH is all I long for :Everything else is just a bore :In other words, please be true :In other words, :In other words, job me too. Tothemoonn of Emerald, who won a a black long-stem rose and Rechiva's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Bunnylaroo, Greylady, Dexla, and Herowena, who each received Rechiva's prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #7: Charavie (31st March) Provide a code of practice for the Puzzle Pirates Fire Brigade. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner :1. Save the rum first...so it doesn't add fuel to the fire. Honest. :1b. The safest place to store the rescued rum is in your belly. :1c. Preferably at a safe distance from the fire. Passing out in the middle of a fire is rarely helpful and may result in loss of hair and/or life and/or self-respect. :1d. Be sure to shoo any pets out the door on your way out. It saves you the trouble of interrupting your rum preservation efforts to come back and get them. :2. Once all the rum has been saved, if you're still able to stand, you should evacuate the bots next. Most of them aren't all that sharp and need all the help they can get. :2b. Be sure to load the bots up with valuables before you send them out. Instruct them to deposit the goods in the back of the fire wagon. :3. After all alcohol, animals, bots, and items of a monetary persuasion are out of harm's way, you might check to see that all pirates were able to find their way out. Prod or drag them outside as necessary. :3b. Leave the pirates on your mute list for last. :3c. Check the pockets of unconscious pirates for anything you could call a "rescuing fee". :4. In the event of fire on a ship, the life boats are your friends. :4b. Try to leave some life boats for the non-Fire Brigade pirates, too, if at all possible. :5. Always remember the Fire Brigade's motto: You Can't Fight Fires if You're Dead. This supersedes all the other guidelines when appropriate. There's no shame in running away. (See #4) Budclare of Meridian, who won a persimmon daisy and Charavie's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Cattrin, Imp, Greylady, Tothemoonn, Txx, Herowena and Lowstandrd, who each received Charavie's prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #8: Sugerxx (1st April) Mix any TWO of the in-game animals, to produce a single new creature. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Isza of Emerald, who won a gold lily and Sugerxx's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Cattrin, Imp, Gorev, Yumisa, Pixelpixie and Inghild, who each received Sugarxx's prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #9: Evilmermaid (2nd April) Design three different Puzzle Pirate-themed chess pieces, including a pawn. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Yumisa of Meridian, who won a black orchid and Evilmermaid's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Dexla, Herowena, Pixelpixie and Inghild, who each received Evilmermaid's prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #10: Airi (3rd April) Write a limerick that includes an in-game fruit, and is set in Puzzle Pirates. '' *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner :''For pirates in search of good loot, :They're sad when they find passion fruit. :But keep on your toes, :And cover your nose, :For they might feel the strong need to toot. Jamesh of Emerald, who won a red rose and Airi's prize-winning egg Honorable Mentions were awarded to Aethera, Wayfarer, Tilinka, Palemaka and Imp, who each received Airi's prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #11: Faeree (4th April) Create a lolmonstr that must in some way relate to monsters, and have some relevance to Puzzle Pirates (game or forum). *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Bunnylaroo of Emerald, who won an aqua orchid and Faeree's fourth prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Fireprymid, Faeree, Tothemoonn, Imp, Upgradde, Fujiko and Wayfarer, who each received Faeree's fourth prize-winning egg EGGY DOODLE #12: Meadflagon (5th April) Create an enticingly decorated cocktail. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Dexla of Cerulean, who won a lime orchid and a Meadflagon egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Pixelpixie, Imp, and Herowena, who each received Meadflagon's prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #13: Seleenn (6th April) Draw or paint a scene from a carnival held in game. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Pixelpixie of Cerulean, who won a yellow lily and Seleenn's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Inghild, Jippy, Yumisa and Txx, who each received Seleenn's prize-winning egg. EGGY DOODLE #14: The Last One (7th April) Pick an egg design that didn't win, and redo one of the previous doodles, changing its theme to match the egg or the egg designer. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Faeree of Emerald, who won a mint orchid and an Apollo egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Bunnylaroo, Greylady, Dexla, Phamy, Pixelpixie, Budclare, and Velternal, who each received either a Seleenn's prize-winning egg or a Faeree's fourth prize-winning egg. Event Articles *Easter Easel: 2007 *Easter Easel: 2008 *Easter Easel: 2009 *Spring Egguinox: 2010 *Spring Egguinox: 2011 *Spring Egguinox: 2012 Category:Forum events